


墙角的一枝玫瑰花

by myomegaisblind



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myomegaisblind/pseuds/myomegaisblind
Summary: 胡梅尔斯今天接到了非常好的一单活。
Relationships: Adriana Lima/Loris Karius, Adriana Lima/Mats Hummels
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	墙角的一枝玫瑰花

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogerIsMyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerIsMyBitch/gifts).



> 站街文学，站街文学，站街文学  
> 女攻男受，女攻男受，女攻男受  
> 胡大头最爱的Lima攻了胡大头  
> Lima传说中的绯闻男友，实际上的random guy卡里乌斯一笔带过

胡梅尔斯一晚上都没接到活。不是说他生意不行了，有几个男人找上他被他拒绝了，拒绝的话非常果断干脆：“我不做1。”那几个男人表情出奇地一致，张大了嘴上上下下打量他一顿，然后困惑地皱着眉头走开奔向下一个目标。  
胡梅尔斯平时不这么桀骜不驯，日子不好过的时候一天到头地做1他也挨过来了，毕竟他这身高他这脸他这块头，买他做0的人真的没几个。但他今天有很好的预感，只要他在这儿站定了不动，一定会有一个八块腹肌的翩翩公子来把他捡走让他性福。  
他算计错了。  
来的是个八块腹肌的翩翩仙女。  
也可以。胡梅尔斯看着对方顶漂亮的脸和身材，心里很是雀跃了一阵。仙女看起来不大高兴，一脸不爽地问他多少钱。  
“手活30欧，口活50欧，全套100欧，包夜200欧。”胡梅尔斯熟练地报上价格。  
“我要是想玩点特殊的呢？”仙女走近了，鼻息喷洒在胡梅尔斯的颈窝里，有股淡淡的薄荷糖香气。高大的男人感觉到胯上被什么东西顶着，低头一看，仙女宽大的衣服口袋里鼓鼓囊囊的一根柱状物在他身上蹭来蹭去。胡梅尔斯当即懂了，他这是碰上美女猛1了，中了大奖了。  
“想玩多久？”  
“包夜。”  
胡梅尔斯看看她背着的中号双肩包，看来是做了万全的准备，“180欧怎么样？”  
仙女眼睛瞪得溜圆，半天没说出话来。  
“哎呀，150欧，不能再便宜了。”  
“啊？哦……哦。”仙女反应过来后跟着胡梅尔斯走向他租住的“工作室”，路过一个拐角的时候胡梅尔斯叫她等一下，然后弯下腰在墙根折了枝鲜红的玫瑰递给了她。

进了门仙女就毫不在意地把那枝玫瑰扔在了门口的鞋柜上。  
“我叫你什么比较好？”被仙女一掌推到床上的二百斤男子有点懵，真的好猛啊。  
“Adri……”仙女欲言又止，“叫我A就好了。”  
“好的，A。”胡梅尔斯有些遗憾，但是很正常，下凡的仙女是不会留下真名的，“叫我Mats就好。”但是他可以。  
“你……要不要？”A指指卫生间。  
“不用了，出来前我已经准备好了。”胡梅尔斯躺在床上摆了个刻意的妖娆姿势，略微一低头，用上目线看着A，希望自己卷翘的长睫毛有勾引到她。  
A满意地点点头，开始脱自己的运动外套，外套兜里刚才戳了胡梅尔斯胯骨的东西掉了出来，他低头看去，粗大的假阴茎上还有一些绑带。哇哦，A低头去捡的时候他做出一个口型，他内心已经开始放小烟花了。  
“我们有一整晚对吧？”A看看腕表，现在还不到十点，她拿起自己带来的背包拉开拉链把里面的东西都倒在了男人腿边的床上。胡梅尔斯坐起身，把东西一个个看过来后平时总显得有些困顿的眼睛越睁越大。现在他心里开始烟火表演并且敲锣打鼓了。然后他开始思索床头柜里那些润滑剂还够不够用。  
“你做过扩张了吗？”A挑挑捡捡出一些东西，剩下的又塞回包里。  
胡梅尔斯摇摇头，赶紧翻身从床头柜里摸出一管润滑剂，“你帮我还是我自己来？”他尽量把自己厚重的男中音放得轻柔些，假装自己是个懵懂少男。A犹豫了一下，“放心吧我都清理过了，很干净的。”  
A挑挑眉摊下手，接过了润滑剂。时值夏末，胡梅尔斯穿得不多，外套进门的时候就脱掉了，只剩一件贴身的低领半袖T恤和一条紧绷的牛仔裤。胡梅尔斯自己脱下了T恤，然后他转过身去背对着A跪在床上，开始慢悠悠地脱牛仔裤，这是他的小心机，因为他上半身没什么好看的，但屁股绝对好看。A确乎是满意的，在那条相当骚气的内裤露出来之后她贴了过来，一巴掌响亮地拍在他右边的臀瓣上，胡梅尔斯绵长地呻吟出声，咬着唇侧过脸笑着看她，A一下子褪下那条内裤，推着他的肩膀让他平躺在床上。A退到一旁开始脱自己的衣物，脱到剩一件运动内衣和一条内裤，与此同时胡梅尔斯蹬掉了挂在膝弯上的内裤。  
A拿来润滑剂，拍拍男人大腿内侧示意他把腿岔开些。她好专制，胡梅尔斯想道，我喜欢。A往手心里挤了一坨润滑剂就往胡梅尔斯两腿之间送，她的手指细长但是有力，一点也没有要小心翼翼的意思，不一会儿就伸进去三根手指，搅得胡梅尔斯抓着床单有些受不住。她好粗暴，他又想道，我喜欢。  
“你觉得差不多了吗？”A直起身看着自己辛勤的劳动成果。  
她还会顾及我的感受，胡梅尔斯想，我爱了。“我觉得可以了。”  
A拿出一根秀气的假阴茎，胡梅尔斯看了一眼，认出是个相当贵的北欧品牌，男用，六种震动模式，内外双重享受。胡梅尔斯自己在购物网站上看过好多次，都被价格劝退了，没想到今天还有免费试用，不，收费试用的机会，他看着A那天使般的面庞，恍惚觉得她头上有个光圈。  
A又倒出一些润滑剂往按摩棒上涂抹均匀，随后把胡梅尔斯健硕的长腿揽到腰上，把按摩棒一点点往穴口里推挤。胡梅尔斯忍不住哼出声来，这还真不是他装的，上一个买他做0的人大概出现在两个多月前，他的屁股空虚了太久了，手指的简单开拓根本不顶事。整根没入的过程中他紧张得微微抬起上半身，手抓着A撑在他身侧的小臂，他的指甲修剪得干净整齐，A看起来并不在意这一身体接触。  
全部没入后胡梅尔斯倒在床上闭上眼睛粗喘了一会儿，但是A好像并不打算让他歇息太久，她把震动调到最小那一档，引出了胡梅尔斯在床上能发出的最软糯甜美的呻吟声。男人舒服地蜷起自己的脚趾，手也不知所措似的在床单和自己身上抓挠，最后他摸上自己的乳头，掐着它获取一些刺激。A的手离开了一会儿按摩棒，她拿来两个小玩意在胡梅尔斯面前晃晃，男人眯着陷在情欲中的眼睛，看出那是一对小夹子，小夹子上坠着一个粉色的小毛球。  
“喜欢吗？”A问道，语气里有胡梅尔斯听不懂的嘲弄。他有气无力地点点头，想表示赞同地“嗯”一声，结果出口的是表达快感和情欲的绵长的“嗯——”。A拍开他掐着自己乳头的挺好看的手，引来他不甚满意的哼哼唧唧。“Shhh——”A把其中一个夹在他右边的乳头上，男人吃痛地躲了一下，被A有力的左手按住了肩膀，干净利落地又夹住了他左边的乳头。胡梅尔斯疼得抬了一下腰，体内的按摩棒变换了一下角度，他又重重地落回床上，叫喊声细碎又压抑。  
“这就受不了了吗？”A的声音带着藏不住的笑意，她看着胡梅尔斯挺立起来的阴茎，用指尖轻轻弹动了一下他的龟头。胡梅尔斯咬住下唇吞下一声呻吟，也憋住了要射出来的欲望，如果现在就交代了，那可就成了他职业生涯一大笑柄了。  
A嗤笑了一声，搞得胡梅尔斯有些不舒坦。“我来帮帮你吧。”A又从她那堆折磨人的玩意里翻出一个小东西，胡梅尔斯抬抬眼皮，是个跟自己身体里的按摩棒差不多质感的环状物，哦，好吧，他认命地躺回去，在A把那小东西套在他阴茎上的时候咬紧牙关不让自己射出来。完全套上之后他就不用担心这个问题了。  
有阴茎环加成，A放心地把按摩棒的档一下子调到四档，胡梅尔斯像条脱水的鱼一样在床上挺动一阵，按摩棒有些滑出他的身体，A贴在他结实的身子上，手摸上他精心修剪的短胡须，一边把按摩棒往里推了推。胡梅尔斯把脸往A细腻的手掌里埋，直到自己的眼睫毛蹭到A的食指第一节指节。  
A没有再把按摩棒的档位调大，这高级货的噪音很小，动力却十足得像法拉利的发动机。A按下开关关闭它的时候胡梅尔斯松了口气，他睁开眼眼神透过眼角勾着A，略微侧身用脸磨着床单。  
A随意地把抽出来的按摩棒扔在床单上，回身去拿那根穿戴式的假阴茎。胡梅尔斯看着她穿戴的动作，还被那个小环套着的阴茎跳动了一下，她可能就是传说中的女战神吧，他入迷地想。  
女战神紧紧身上的绑带，确定那根假阴茎很稳后轻车熟路地从床头柜里拿出一管新的润滑剂——刚才那管已经被压榨得干干净净了。A往自己身下那根假阴茎上涂抹润滑剂的样子比男人还要男人，她浅蓝色的瞳孔像匹狼盯着猎物一样盯着胡梅尔斯，而胡梅尔斯尽量把自己脆弱的一面展现出来，反正不管别人的观感如何，在他自己心里他就是一只小猫咪。  
A轻柔又不容抗拒地把胡梅尔斯推倒在床上，“把你的腿抱在胸前。”胡梅尔斯乖顺地照做了，暴露出自己已经有些红肿的穴口，润滑剂还在穴口周边闪着光。A舔舔嘴唇，她知道身下这个男人已经被操开了，不用过于小心，于是她直挺挺地把那根比按摩棒大一号的穿戴式阴茎捅了进去。男人的叫喊声变了调，毫无预兆地拔高了一个八度，他紧闭了漂亮的眼睛，憋红了眼尾，泪珠挂在他卷翘浓密的睫毛上摇摇欲坠。A受到吸引用自己丰厚的嘴唇去亲吻他的眼睛，舔掉几颗咸咸的泪珠，胡梅尔斯趁机把嘴凑上去想讨个吻，但被A躲开了。胡梅尔斯撅起了嘴心里有些委屈，看来A不是喜欢接吻的类型。  
A退出来一些开始缓慢地摆胯，男人没玩过这种类型的，紧张地缩紧了穴口让进出变得有些困难，A左手撑着他的小腿胫骨，右手掐了一把他紧绷的臀大肌，发现太过结实掐不动。  
“放松点！”A狠狠拍了一巴掌那块肌肉，男人痛哼一声，小腿上汗涔涔的手滑了一下，A就势把那条腿扛在自己肩头，手改成扶在男人肋骨上，手指恰好去拨弄他胸前那只毛绒绒的乳夹。胡梅尔斯绷直了颈椎，头顶差点磕到床头，A抓住他的胯骨把他整个人往下拉了一截。二百斤男子还没来得及感慨女战神的神力，就被接下来那深深的一顶操得大脑一片空白，他想用空出来的那只手去摘掉阴茎环，他真的一刻也忍不了了。但A还是制止了他。他不满地哼哼起来，臀尖在丝滑的床单上蹭来蹭去。  
“老实点！”A一口咬在他肩颈交接的地方，狠狠地在那里种下一颗鲜红的草莓，胡梅尔斯痛得消减了些想射出来的欲望。  
“你就像只狡猾的狐狸。”A附在他耳边说。  
嗯？这不是我要的效果。胡梅尔斯睫毛翕动，假装困惑地眨眨眼，露出无辜的表情来。A不吃那套，撑起上半身骤然加快了操干的频率。胡梅尔斯猝不及防地弹起上半身，抓住A的后背把她拉下来一点偷了个吻——她的唇的触感果真如想象一般美好。胡梅尔斯狡黠地笑出来，A看起来则有些生气，她瞪圆了眼睛掐住男人的下巴加大了操干的力度，狡猾的狐狸立刻笑不出来了。  
“求你……”胡梅尔斯可怜兮兮地发出一声气声，这次不是装出来的。A发出粗重的叹息，得意地勾起嘴角看着狡猾的猎物臣服。她又扮演起了救世主，就着男人龟头上泌出的前液缓缓地在冠上画着圈，看男人脸憋得通红，她才把手指挪到那个阴茎环上。她一手把那根爆出青筋的阴茎压得贴近男人的小腹，免得一会儿精液喷溅到自己身上，一手干脆地把环取了下来。男人的精液争先恐后地直窜出来，甚至溅到他自己精心修剪的胡子上，左侧乳夹的粉色毛绒上也有几滴浊液。  
胡梅尔斯绵长的呻吟声非常抓耳，A感受到她的戳刺变得艰难起来，那圈红肿的括约肌紧紧的搅着她的假阴茎，她扑上去咬了一口正在滚动的喉结，身下人发出的声音更加挠人。A自己也达到了高潮，她就这样覆在男人的身上，两人呼吸的频率逐渐同步。  
“这样就对了，Loris，这就对了。”A喃喃说道。  
“Loris？”胡梅尔斯推了一把A的肩膀，“是Mats。你还在我里面呢A。”  
A好像并不觉得抱歉，她又调整了一下呼吸，撑着胡梅尔斯硬邦邦的肩膀直起身，毫不留情地迅速撤出来，把男人刺激得一阵震颤。  
A自己从包里拿了干净的内衣去洗澡了，胡梅尔斯还在床上晕晕乎乎，直到A洗完澡回来。  
“可以……咳，”胡梅尔斯的嗓子干得说不出话，他刚才喊得太厉害了，“可以帮我把水拿来吗？就在厨房的操作台上。”  
A已经开始穿外套了，听到这里看看他，发现他确实被折腾得不轻，不是装的，她决定最后帮他这一个小忙。厨房布置得很温馨，A甚至怀疑这里有个女主人。入门是一块粉红色的长毛绒地垫，操作台上摆着一捧黄色的小雏菊，还有一些可爱的猫咪摆件，桌面上整整齐齐摆着一摞菜谱。杯子正放在一盏射灯下面，灯光照得杯子上的GIRL BOSS字样闪闪发光。A困惑地四处扫视一圈，没有别的杯子。她接了半杯水走回去。  
“这是你的杯子吗？”A疑惑地问。  
胡梅尔斯正在擦身上半干的精液，看到A出来乖巧地笑笑，“你有看到别的杯子吗？”  
A摇摇头，把杯子递给他，然后从包里掏出两张绿色的纸币，用那个昂贵的男用按摩棒压在床头柜上。“这个送你了，我看你好像很喜欢。还有这200欧不用找了，你应得的。”  
“你要走了吗？你是包夜，可以在我这里过夜的。”胡梅尔斯探过身去撑着床沿看她。  
“不了，我想起来还有点事，”A走过去收拾别的道具，胡梅尔斯好像试着清洁过那对乳夹，但一部分绒毛还是湿漉漉地黏在一起，“这个也送你了，这个颜色……好像很适合你。”她的目光又挪到那个杯子上。  
胡梅尔斯抬抬眉毛，“我确实很喜欢这个。”他低头捋捋那些粘在一起的毛，A已经收拾得当要出门了，“你知道在哪里能找到我！”门被关上前胡梅尔斯喊道。

德国男人都这么麻烦又粘人吗？Adriana想到自己的前男友，一个金发飘飘的德国美男子，看起来弱不禁风的样子偏要搞得满身纹身，装作自己是机车猛男。他表现得对自己言听计从，但她兴冲冲拿出那些道具的时候他把头摇得像磕了摇头丸一样。哎，她早该知道Loris Karius是个无趣的花瓶。于是当她的朋友们问起你那个挺漂亮的男朋友哪去了的时候，她说，他从来不是我的男朋友，他只是个random guy。  
Adriana走到他们来时路过的那个墙角，当时Mats从这里折了一枝玫瑰花，但她觉得玫瑰花下那些杂生的黄色小野花比鲜红的玫瑰更吸引人。她折下一朵小黄花别在外套上。手机在这时滴滴滴地响起来，她划开屏幕，她的单身男同事跟她聊了几句日常，她点开那个头像，男人长着蓬乱的头发和普通的胡子拉碴的脸，她想起平时他们并排而行时一侧目就可以看到男人的头顶。也许该试试这位。Adriana边走边哒哒哒地打字回复他的消息，曼妙的身影慢慢消失在朦胧的夜色中。

Mats洗完澡走出浴室，擦头发的时候侧过头来看到被A扔在门口鞋柜上的玫瑰花，最外层的花瓣已经有些蔫头耷脑。他摘掉那片花瓣，摘掉下面几片叶子，走到厨房把鲜红的一朵插在那丛黄色的小雏菊中央，小雏菊映得它更加娇艳欲滴，Mats用喷壶在上面喷了些水，坐在餐椅上对着花儿傻笑。  
不知道A什么时候回来找我呢？他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 胡梅尔斯的girl boss杯子和他自称小馋猫这种事不是我编的哦（。


End file.
